Finding You
by xPockyThiefx
Summary: A strange portal has opened in the Akatsuki base and after Hidan steps in, the rest of the Akatsuki are promptly sucked in along with him. Normal pairings: SasoDei, ItaKisa, PeinKonan, KakuHida. AU Possible lemon later on? :D Please Rate and Review!


Author's Notes:

Hey guys, welcome to my new Fanfic! I deleted my first one because I only had a flash of inspiration but had no idea where to go with it. I may re-upload it when I know where I want to go with it. I like the plot for the original story where the Akatsuki are actually the good guys but I'll probably continue that after some much needed writing practice since I want it to be AWESOME. Anyways, I'm glad you guys felt like this story deserved your time.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Hidan, what the hell is this?" An unimpressed redhead asked.

"A portal you fucking idiot…" Hidan replied.

"Where does it go to?"

"I don't fucking know and I don't fucking care. I'm going in and I don't give a fuck about what you dickheads think."

"Unfortunately for you Hidan, what I think does matter. Now answer the question, where does it go?" An annoyed ginger said as he appeared beside the redhead.

"I don't know Pain. It was just there when I walked over. I bet it's a reward from Jashin-sama for being his most dedicated follower. Fuck yeah I rule!"

"Sasori, assemble the rest of the members. Portals do not open by themselves, there must be a cause." Pain ordered.

"Pain, you're just being paranoid. It's probably some sort of prank that only the retard over there'll fall for." Sasori mumbled. After receiving a piercing glare from Pain he sighed. "Whatever, I'll get them anyways…"

*5 Minutes Later*

"Sasori-danna, what're we doing here, hm?" A blond with a half ponytail asked.

"Hidan found some sort of portal and Pain's getting all vexed over it." Sasori replied.

"God damn it Pain, let the idiot go if he wants. He's been nothing but annoying, especially when we go on bounties. He completely disregards the value of money and shows no respect to his elders." A masked man said.

"Kakuzu, Hidan is an invaluable asset and partner. His intelligence may be questionable but he's someone that even you can't kill. If you managed to keep your anger in check then there wouldn't be any need to keep him around. As for going solo, Akatsuki ALWAYS works in pairs. It's a tradition I'm not willing to change." Pain retorted. "Itachi, Kisame, what's your take on the situation?"

"Seems like a normal portal that goes somewhere." Itachi stated.

"Well, we won't know where it goes if we don't try! I could do with a bit of serious action." Kisame laughed.

"Fuck yes man! Sharky knows what I mean!"

"Ah my angel, Konan. What do you think about this then?" Pain asked softly.

Everybody, with the exception of Itachi, gagged.

Winking Konan replied, "Completely up to you my dear, I'm happy to go wherever you go."

"Fuck this you pussies, I'm going in anyways!" Hidan shouted and stepped right into the portal, disappearing into its swirling depths.

For a second nothing happened. Then slowly, a strong wind began to pick up, pulling the Akatsuki members into the portal.

"What the fuck's going on?" Kakuzu growled as the money in his pockets were sucked into the portal. "Damn it, there goes three bounties!" he said before chasing after his stack of bills.

"Help me danna, un!" Deidara screeched as he was sucked into the portal.

"Fucking hell! Brat!" Sasori bellowed before jumping after Deidara.

Itachi, Kisame and Pain simultaneously allowed the wind to pull them into the portal, knowing that they would have no choice but to recover the lost members. With all the Akatsuki members having been sucked into the portal, the winds inside the base began to die down. Slowly the portal inched shut.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okaaay, well that was just a short introduction to the story. I guess that it's a prologue of sorts but whatever! So the story should begin to pick up next chapter which should hopefully be up soon. I have exams so no guarantees though! :D  
Please rate and review!  
~PockyThief


End file.
